According To You
by HopelessShelby
Summary: Hey! So this is my new story. It's sort of based on the song 'According To You' by Orianthi. I won't be working on this that much, but so far it has been very fun to write. This is a KyoHaruTama fic, so just read to find out what happens :D!
1. Kyoya's Annoyance

A dark haired male and a light-eyed girl held hands in he hallway, almost oblivious to those around them. Of course, they weren't oblivious _together._

Kyouya Ootori had been doing his usual thing, staring down at his clipboard with a frustrated expression, while Haruhi Fujioka stared up at him. That expression, however, changes every time. She then stares ahead as they walk, ignoring the whispers of her and Kyouya being gay.

It had been like this for a few months. He gives her little attention, and she gives him a lot. She was beginning to think that opposites weren't exactly perfect for eachother. She glanced up at him slowly. "Kyouya," she chose her words carefully, "How much do you like me?" Kyouya blinked, stunned at the random outburst from her.

"What exactly do you wish me to say? I won't say I'll give you everything, because I can't. I can't give you the world, I can't give you everything you want," he seemed satisfied with his answer, and he looked back down. "O-Okay," Haruhi murmured.

Kyouya hissed when he felt her slowly slipping her hand out of his, and squeezed tightly. "Senpai! You're hurting me," tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, not just because of the physical pain, but also for the emotional. "Stay," there was a hint of a pleading voice in his that Haruhi hadn't heard before.

By now they'd reached the Music Room, and Haruhi shook her head quickly. "I-I have to go," she yanked her hand away and walked inside.

Hikaru and Kaoru each laid a hand on the Shadow King's shoulder. "Ah ah ah, already messing up with Haruhi, hmm?" their voices were mocking and challenging. Kyouya hadno answer for this, so he just grunted and pulled away from their death glares and smirks. He walked inide and sat down, laying his head in his hands. Haruhi glanced over at him with no hint of emotion on her face, concealing what she was thinking.

Tamaki walked over to her and laid a hand on her head. "How's my daughter doing?" Another thing that had changed. Tamaki had toned down his lovey-dovey act, since Haruhi was with his best friend now. Haruhi looked up at him sadly. "I feel useless,"she muttered. Tamaki looked over at Kyouya, who was obviously stressed out by this. "Give him some time, he's been tired recently," He said, which wasn't true at all, but he felt the need to cover up for Kyouya's mistakes. "I-I guess," Haruhi said weakly. "It'll be okay, I promise," Tamaki murmured, not at all expecting the outcome of what will happen since he said this.

"Tamaki-kun!" A girl called and waved, and Tamaki shrugged lightly. "I'll see you later, Haruhi," he waved.

"HARU-CHAN!" A little boy squealed, and ran over to her. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan. Do you want some cake!" Hunny squealed, holding Usa-chan by the ear. Haruhi chuckled and bent down to be eye-level with the boy. "What kind of cake do you have?" Haruhi questioned, and looked up to see Mori standing there next to Huny with a blank expression. "I have this really soft, fluffy cake that has chocolate in the middle!" Hunny grinned, and then his stomach growled. "But..I'm really hungry," he whined, and looked at Haruhi with an embarassed face. "That's okay, Hunny. I'll catch up with you and Mori later," Haruhi shooed him off for him to go eat something.

Behind her she heard two familiar voices. "Let's all play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game'!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and turned around, listening to the sound of girls squealing. "All right, Haruhi. Which one is Hikaru!" The twin chanted together. Haruhi pointed to the right. "You're Hikaru," and then pointed to the left, "And you're Kaoru," she stated simply. "Uh-oh! You got it wrong!" Hikaru and Kaoru snickered together. Haruhi laughed. "Do we have to go through this every time? No I didn't," she grinned. Kaoru and Hikaru blinked and sighed. "Fine, we'll give it to you this time," they grinned deviously and walked over to hug her seductively, causing the girls to squeal even more.

The Shadow King looked up and glared at them, but they ignored him, while Haruhi made herself limp, waiting for it to be over. When they finally let go, they looked her up and down. "Another screw up by Kyouya?" They asked, so sure of themselves. Haruhi sighed and nodded, rolling her eyes slightly. "It'll get better, Haruhi," they said, and turned back to the girls. For such good friends, they weren't very good at comforting.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi smiled up at him as she ran up. Kyouya sighed and leaned down to kiss her briefly before pulling away. "I'm sorry Haruhi, I'm kind of busy. Could you come back later?" Kyouya asked as he looked down at his clipborad with a frustrated face, paying no mind to a very discouraged Haruhi. "O-Okay, later then. Aishiteru wa," she murmured as she walked away.

Tamaki bumped into her softly, and looked down at the obviously upset girl. "Hmm, Haruhi? Are you okay?" he asked, his face clouded with worry for the girl. "I'm fine, just..Kyouya blew me off again."

Tamaki knew how she felt. Ever since Kyouya and Haruhi had gotten together, she'd had less time to spend with him. He didn't know if it was as obvious as it was to him to everyone else, but he didn't like seeing them together. It made him feel..weird. He shook the thought off and looked down at the miserable Haruhi. "It'll be okay, I promise. Mommy's just...busy," he cast a glance over to Kyouya, who was still staring at his clipboard. "How about we do something later? It'll cheer you up."

"Thanks, senpai. Why don't you come over later? We can watch movies," Haruhi offered, anything to get her boyfriend off of her mind. "O-Okay, great!" Tamaki replied giddily. He didn't know why, but this made him feel happier then usual. He was looking forward to hanging out with Haruhi. As...A friend. But that's alright.

"We can walk to my house together after school," Haruhi smiled as someone called her name. She glanced over at a table of girls waiting for her. She sighed but grinned.

"I'll see you later, sempai," she waved and ran off to be with the girls. Tamaki stood there for a moment before Hikaru and Kaoru were on each of his shoulders. "Ahhh~ So the Lord has a date with the Shadow King's girlfriend," they said mockingly, smirking. "It-It's not like that!" Tamaki argued, watching Haruhi leave. "Uh-huh. But we know you want it to be," the twins said as they skipped away.

Tamaki watched Haruhi for a few more seconds.

_Do I really want it to be like that?_


	2. Tired Words

There wasn't much conversation as Tamaki and Haruhi walked to Haruhi's small home together.

In fact, there wasn't any at all.

Just.

Silence.

"So.." Tamaki started awkwardly, usually very outgoing but finding the situation becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second.

Haruhi looked up at her with her big brown eyes, causing him to blush and turn away. "Something bothering you, senpai?" she asked softly. "You look a little flushed. Are you catching a cold?" she said, laying one hand on her forehead and one on his.

"N-No, I'm fine!" he assured her, not wanting to pass up the chance to spend some quality time with her.

She still looked a little worried, but she calmed down a little. "Alright," she smiled and looked up.

They had arrived at her house.

She hesitantly opened the door, an excited Tamaki following on her heels. She laughed quietly. "My dad is out with some of his friends. He'll be back later tonight, so we can hang out until then, all right?" She explained, the breathtaking smile that Tamaki loved so much never leaving her face.

"S-Sure," Tamaki grinned. "So what movie do you want to watch first, Haruhi?" He asked, allowing her to ponder it for a moment. "I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet in a while," she chuckled quietly.

He faltered, but only for a moment.

Isn't Romeo and Juliet a romance?

Why would she want to watch that with him?

He glanced at her, just to make sure she was serious. She was watching him with a bewildered expression. "Senpai, are you going to put the movie in? Are you sure you're not sick?" She asked, placing her soft hand onto his forehead again.

_Dear God, please don't let me be enjoying this!_ Tamaki thought, pushing her hand off lightly. "No no, I'm all right," he assured her, but all the while he wasn't even sure himself.

-LINEBREAK-

Tamaki yawned, already tired. He looked up at the clock on Haruhi's wall. 7:38. He looked down at a sleeping Haruhi on his chest, trying to remember how all of this happened. He thought back to the last hour.

"Tamaki-senpai.." Haruhi yawned, leaning into him. "I'm getting..Sleepy," she yawned again, and in a few moments Tamaki heard her breathing get quiet and more even.

He sighed, honestly not sure what to do. He picked the remote up and turned Romeo and Juliet off, and then looked down at the sleeping girl. He wondered what had made her so tired all of a sudden.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, causing Tamaki to blush again. "Senpai..Me and Kyoya-senpai fought last night.." she yawned, nestling into his chest.

Tamaki became alert to her words. "F-Fought? Like..How, Haruhi?" he tried not to sound panicked, but the words came choked out in small portions anyway.

"Don't..Worry, senpai..We fought on the phone, and Kyoya..Kyoya thinks maybe we shouldn't be together," she yawned again, obviously it not registering in her mind that she was telling him this.

"B-But Kyoya makes you happy!" Tamaki could hear himself choking on his words again, feeling weak and useless.

"B-But Senpai, I have my friends..And Kyoya said..We could still be friends too..But he thinks..He thinks _you_ like me, Senpai.." her voice was barely a whisper as she told Tamaki her problems with Kyoya.

Tamaki blushed for a third time that night, placing a soft hand on Haruhi's head. "I do like you, Haruhi," he admitted, not exactly sure why, but he did it anyway.

To this, Haruhi smiled.

"I like you too, Senpai.." Haruhi murmured, obviously not understanding the meaning of what Tamaki had told her.

He just smiled, knowing she would never understand.

"I told him that you didn't..And so we're trying to work our way through it, but Kyoya Senpai.." she yawned, "Kyoya Senpai said maybe we're better off just being friends," she said blinking, trying to get her eyes to focus on the darkness of the room.

"It'll be alright, Haruhi," Tamaki soothed her, knowing that she was far more upset about all of this than she was showing.

"I know, Senpai.." she said, settling her head on his shoulder and falling back to sleep.

Tamaki didn't know what he was going to do about this, but he knew he needed to have a long talk with Kyoya.

But what the talk would turn into, he didn't expect. 


	3. The Dream

Haruhi stared at Tamaki with unfeeling eyes.

"S-Senpai, why would you do that? I love Kyoya. I will never love you, Tamaki-senpai! You ruined my life!"

Tamaki tried not to cry, but the tears came anyway. "I would make you so much more happier than he can..Haruhi, I love you, please don't leave me!" he begged, knowing it would get him nowhere.

Haruhi's emotion quickly turned to anger. "You made him break up with me! Why would you do that! You know..How much I care about him. How much I want to be with him. Don't you! And you still..You ruined my relationship with him. He doesn't ever want to see me again, because of what _you_ did, senpai," she hissed at him, her eyes glaring holes into his head.

"But Haruhi, I didn't mean to! I swear! H-He just got mad, I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." he said quietly, almost as if talking to himself.

"No, senpai, but I'm sorry. It's over. I've decided to move with my father," she said coldly.

"Haruhi," he murmured.

"Please don't leave.." he whispered, again to himself.

"Goodbye," she said, walking out the door and out of his life forever.

Tamaki jumped up, sweating and panting heavily. That was the worst dream he had ever had, just the thought of losing Haruhi made him want to throw up.

He looked around his room, silently. He knew it would be impossible to go back to sleep after all of that. He then glanced up at the clock. 6:30, on a Saturday morning. He ran his fingers through his messy blonde hair and sighed.

_'Great..'_

He lay back down with a small groan, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he would have to talk to Kyoya today or tomorrow.

He unwittingly decided to hold it off until tomorrow.

He then wondered what he'd do this weekend. Maybe he'd call the twins and see what they were doing. Although he despised it when they called him '_Baka Tono', _they were good company and he had known them a while.

With a small sigh, he rolled over and managed to go back to sleep.

Haruhi stared at the contents in her fridge, not being able to find anything to eat of course. She yawned, seeing on her clock that it was 7:00 in the morning. She thought back to last night, not remembering much besides falling asleep on Tamaki, and Tamaki leaving at around 11:00 at night when her dad came home.

She pondered this for a moment. She remembered talking to him about _something_..But it obviously wasn't important enough for her to remember, and to Haruhi it meant it was important at all.

She decided on a strawberry yogurt cup, taking a spoon from the drawer next to the fridge and eating it slowly.

She again thought to last night. There was something bothering her about it, but she didn't know what it could be. Had she maybe be half asleep when she talked to him about it?

She shrugged, still not remembering, and pretty sure she didn't want to. She thought about what she was going to do over the weekend, coming up with many pointless ideas.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi's dad muttered from the other room.

"Yeah, it's me Dad," Haruhi smiled upon hearing her dad's voice.

Her dad walked in and raised his eyebrows. "I noticed you've been in here a long time. Something on your mind?" her dad asked, his eyes showing worry.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. He always had a way of reading her mind. "No Dad, I'll be alright. Just thinking about some stuff," Haruhi made up an excuse, hoping he would buy it.

Haruhi's dad noticed this and smiled. "When you want to tell me, you can," he winked at her as he walked away.

All of a sudden, Haruhi's phone rang. She looked at the clock, it was 7:30. She took out her cell and answered with a yawn. "H-Hello?"

A slightly deep voice answered. "Oi, Haruhi! What are you doing this weekend?" It snickered.

Haruhi instantly brightened. "Nothing much. Where's Kaoru?" she asked, seeing as how the twins are never separated.

"I'm here," a voice yawned in the background, obviously being woken up by his brother's antics.

"Me and Kaoru are hanging out with The Lord over the weekend, we were wondering if you wanted to come too," Hikaru chuckled, amused by his brother.

Haruhi pondered this for a moment. Being around Tamaki might make her remember what she forgot about last night.

"Alright Hikaru, I'll call you guys later. Let me finish up here, and we can go out for lunch or something," Haruhi suggested.

"Alright, bye!," Hikaru's grin was apparent through the phone before he hung up.

_'Alright, just need to get some things done, and it's off with Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki-senpai.'_

She sighed.

Today was gonna be a _long_ day.


End file.
